clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gruff
Gruff is a puffle owned by Flywish. He is also Surray's brother He loves to prank other penguins. He is not in Flywish's Army because that would be risky. Background Gruff was born with Oble, JayJay, Unki, Artist, and Surray. They got along well until Surray turned evil. He often would prank his parents until they got sick of it. Then they sent him away. He then got adopted by Flywish. They always pranked others together. Chuck and his son Richard would often join them. They would often knock on other penguins' doors and throw pies in their faces. Many of them laughed but some of them often tried to have them beaten up except for the president. Gruff had never loved his family. He never loved any part of it. He had always looked up to Von Injofaces. He is the reason Surray is evil. When he got adopted by Flywish, He quickly befriended Chuck. Chuck would treat him like a son. Gruff liked it and burned every picture of Gang he saw. Gang had tortured him as a kid. Gruff had wanted revenge ever since. Gruff also was saddened that he never had a good father. Chuck decided to help Gruff since they were good friends. Chuck had done better stuff with Gruff than Gang. Gruff was happy and had always called Chuck "dad". He even tortured Surray to get some of his feelings out of him. Gruff had felt that Chuck was better than Gang. Gang didn't care much. He later decided it was time to raise a puffle child. Gruff learned that Mandy was having a puffle. Gruff then chose to raise the child because she wanted to help the Von Injofaces. Gruff then was there for their child. Gruff also changed his name to "Gruff von Injoface" for a little while. When Fredrick was full grown, Gruff sadly changed his name back to Gruff Yishran. Pranks *Hid Director Zenny's hat in a drawer *Put super glue on Surray's wrench *Put a bomb underneath Corai's seat which exploded and moved Corai's beak to the back of his neck *Put super glue on a shovel and smacked Jenni with it *Glued Xorai and Xara together *Messed up Pizza's fireworks *Glued Surray and Terry together. *Glued Corai to a tree. *Glued JayJay, really, just put glue on her. *Put gum in Surray's food bowl Friends *Flywish *Flywish II *Chuck von Injoface *Mandy *Martha Wish *Jenni X (best friend) *Anyone who despises Surray Enemies *Surray *JayJay *Oble *Fudd *Jenni *Corai *Penelope O'vian *Anyone who loves Surray Involvement He loves to prank other puffles and penguins, but not to the extreme. Many creatures he pranked laughed with him. Trivia *He once got pinkeye after Director Penny farted on him. *He eats a lot of Poritos. *WishFlyX hates him for gluing Jenni to a shovel. *He loves listening to Pizza. *He never will take off his propellor hat. If you take it off ever, he will do a prank that will never make you touch his hat again. *Surray despises him, even if hes his brother. ** Surray's Quote on Him: HES A DISGRACE TO THE YISHRAN NAME! NEVER HAS THERE BEEN A PRANKSTER IN THIS FAMILY! *He is best friends with Jenni X *He is a close friend of Chuck's and refuses to ever prank Chuck. **He helps Chuck take care of whoever pranks him usually. ***Chuck had also treated him like a son ever since he learned about Gruff's past. *He hates every Yishran in his family. *He worships Mabel. * For some reason he hates Fudd even though they are both pranksters. However that may be because once Fudd put some dynamite in Gruff's mouth and taped it shut. You can guess what happened then... **Chuck then chased Fudd away with a bat and attacked him despite them both being Von Injofaces. Chuck then got tired and sent Mandy after him. See also * Fudd * Flywish * Surray * Unki * JayJay * Oble * Chuck von Injoface Category:Characters Category:Puffles Category:Family of Flywish Category:Pranksters Category:Nuisances Category:Flywish's puffles